


Diddy's Awakening

by boyninja12



Category: Donkey Kong Country
Genre: Anal, Ball Sucking, Bisexual, Gay, M/M, Oral, Spanking, Yaoi, balls, cock - Freeform, musk, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: The origin of how Diddy became a cock slut. It's exactly what you expect.
Relationships: Diddy Kong/Dixie Kong
Kudos: 12





	Diddy's Awakening

Diddy and Dixie have arrived at the destroyed and shipwrecked Gangplank Galleon, but it almost looked abandoned, save for a few Kremlins wandering around, all decked in pirate clothing. Well, the monkey did remember they were called the Kremling Krew. They had found a note in the captain's quarters and it was definitely from K. Rool.  
The two would never forget what it was written. It confirmed everyone's fears, he had DK and nobody knew where he was held. All they had to go on was that he was at the Kremling's home turf, Crocodile Isle. Diddy had suggested that he and Dixie split up to search for information before they left.

Diddy looked around and went into some of the cabins, the ship had definitely seen better days. It must have been sometime ever since he and DK defeated K. Rool, who has decided to call himself Kaptain K. Rool for some reason. Wasn't he a King? A Pirate King maybe? Then again, his plans was crazy.

"There must be something here... a clue, anything!" Diddy said to himself, looking through turned over wardrobes, destroyed dressers and even drawers from desks and tables. Nothing. But he couldn't give up! Everyone on DK Isle was counting on them to bring DK back! He would never turn tail and run from this!

Diddy sighed and decided to leave and explore the ship some more, when he was hoisted into the air as his tail was grabbed. "Uaah! Huh?!" He turned his head and gulped, it was a Kremling wearing tattered brown pants and a peg leg. How the hell did he not hear him?! Diddy must have been in his thoughts so deeply he barely heard the guy wander in.  
He was starting to get sloppy. "Heheh... what 'ave we 'ere? A lil' monkey playing detective?" The Kremling said in a thick accent, Diddy mentally cursed himself for being careless, he honestly prayed that Dixie was safe as well. "Maybe I should inform the good ol' Kaptain about you, eh? Heheh..."

Shit! This was bad! Diddy began to think quickly, what could he do?! "W-wait! Don't turn me in sir!" Diddy shouted as the Kremling leaned forward and got near Diddy's face. "And why not, brat? What's stoppin' me from even clobberin' ya?" The teenage monkey thought about this some more and he had an idea, but it was all he could think of at the heat of the moment.

"I-if you do something to me... w-will you tell me where DK's held?" Diddy said, stumbling over his words, the Kremling raised an eyebrow at that. He then grinned as he knew what the monkey was implying and chuckles, making the boy blush. "Like sex? Well... I 'ave been pent up... a lil' break wouldn't hurt nothin'."

Diddy had really done it this time, but he panicked. He was dropped to the ground with a loud thud. "Oof! W-watch it! That hurt..." The Kremling just laughed as he shut the door behind him. "Whoops, hand must've slipped. Let's not waste any time, then." He lowered his tattered pants until it reached his feet, Diddy turned around and blushed again, seeing the reptile's length.

It must have been about 8 to 9 inches long. Way bigger than his 6 inch penis when erect. "Get to suckin' slut~" Diddy shuddered at the name calling, but he was the one who made the offer in the first place. As Diddy got near, he could smell the musk radiating from the reptile man. But he bared it for now and stuck his tongue out and trailed it along the Kremling's shaft.

"Aahh... hnn..." The Kremling gave a soft groan as he felt Diddy lapping his shaft, the monkey boy had no idea how to process this. "How's it taste, monkey boy?" The Kremling asked him, Diddy stared at him and gave another lick before answering. "I don't... know... this is..." He didn't know what to say, he then felt the back of his head being moved until he was at the reptile's balls.

"Mmph?!" His eyes widened as he smelled more of the musk from the male. "Lick'em clean." It wasn't a request, it was a command. Diddy had little choice but to obey, taking the balls in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the ballsack. It tasted so meaty and sweaty. But for some odd reason... he liked it. He had no clue why.

Diddy closes his eyes and even gave a muffled moan. His erection twitching a little as he tasted more of the Kremling's sack. "You like the taste of my balls, don't ya?" The boy couldn't help it, he nodded and moaned, lapping up the Kremling's balls. "Mmhhf... it tashtes sho ghood...~" Diddy said, his speech muffled and he blushed.

He continued swirling his tongue and sucking at the male's balls until he pulled away and gasped, he slowly opened his eyes halfway and stared at the reptile male. "Good job, monkey slut~ Ready for the real thing?" The Kremling said and grins, showing off his twitching cock. "Y-yeah..." Diddy opened his mouth and the Kremling wasted no time and shoved it in, holding the monkey's head and began moving his hips.

"Gghglk! Hhhg! Nnhhghf!" Diddy's eyes widened as he gurgled and felt the cock going in his mouth, moving back and forth from his throat. "Ooh, fuck... such a good mouth you 'ave~ I really needed this!" Diddy's cock was hard and erect by that point, the monkey boy's eyes were half lidded as something began building up inside him.

The feeling of domination, the feeling of being used like some cheap sex toy, the feeling of some male's cock. Something had awakened inside Diddy. And he wanted this to continue. The teenage monkey let the Kremling take control, busy gurgling and taking the cock in his throat. As this was going on, Diddy thought on his conflicting dilemma.

He liked girls, that he couldn't deny. He thought they were cute, attractive and beautiful, even downright sexy if they wanted. But right now? Sucking on another man's cock and being put in his place? He enjoyed it too. Did that make him gay? No, he still liked Dixie, maybe even love her. But what would her reaction be when he tells her his little secret?

That he was really a cock loving faggot? A slut eager for a good dicking? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the Kremling getting close, tasting the pre leaking out and thrusting into Diddy's mouth faster, making the monkey gurgle and almost gag. "Mmhg... I'm gettin' close...! Hggh... AAHHG!!~" The Kremling moaned in bliss as he unleashed his load down Diddy's throat.

The male monkey went wide eyed as he felt the warm liquid pouring down his throat, his cock twitching even more and began leaking pre of its own. It wasn't sweet, but it wasn't awful either. Somewhere in the middle, he couldn't describe it. The Kremling pulled out and stained Diddy's face and hat as the monkey gasped and pants.

"Hhaha... that's a good look for ya, ehehe... How'd you like a man's cock?" He asked the boy. Diddy stared at the Kremling and listened to those words. How did it taste? He finally swallowed and blushed. "... G... Good..." He said quietly. "Hm? What was that, mate?" Diddy couldn't deny it anymore, the warm cum on his face, the taste inside his stomach, being manhandled like a living sex toy just now.

"It tastes good... C-can we do more? Please?" Diddy said, the Kremling smirked and gestured him to get up. The reptile led Diddy to a barrel and placed his hands on it as he ordered the monkey to bend over. Diddy did as he was commanded and the Kremling licked his lips, looking at the boy's surprising bubblebutt. "Fuck, you put most bitches to shame! Lemme have a taste here...~"

The Kremling kneeled down and pressed his mouth against Diddy's anus and felt his tongue. Diddy groaned and shivered, feeling the wet tongue on his asshole. "O-ooh... oh my God... it feels so weird..." Diddy admitted and bit his lower lip, why did this feel so good? Is this what some people felt in those pornos that's he's seen?

"Mmh... nice and tasty~" The Kremling said chuckling, then he began rimming Diddy's hole, hearing the teenage boy moan. "Nnhooh... oh... M-my ass... Oh my God..." Diddy's cock was aching at this point, twitching and leaking more pre, he wanted to so badly touch himself and just shoot a load already, but he was afraid if he lets go of the barrel, he would collapse on his knees.

Diddy eventually felt the Kremling's tongue inside and let out a girlish moan. "Aaahn!~" His eyes widened as he heard himself moan like a complete sissy and blushed a deep red. Where the hell did that come from?! He was being tongue fucked by one of the Kongs enemies... and it feel so good~

His tail wagged quickly almost as if he was part dog or cat, he moaned as he felt the reptile man's tongue twisted and turning inside his tight anus. "Mmhf... f-fuck... Your tongue feels so good, Mister~ Why's this feel so good...?" Diddy said and let out another moan, whimpering as he desperately wanted to cum.

The Kremling stopped for a moment and lifted Diddy up and placed him on top of the barrel, his legs spread apart as the monkey looked over his shoulder. "Ready for this?~" He asked Diddy, showing off his twitching cock. The boy nodded and braced himself, then felt the tip brushing against his lubed up asshole until it slowly slid inside.

"Mmhf..." Then Diddy felt the head inside his anus and groans, the Kremling gripped the boy's waist and started moving his hips. "Mmm... such a tight ass~" The sound of moaning and scale against flesh was known inside the cabin, Diddy gripped the barrel tightly as he moaned like a true slut, eager to help the Kremling get off and himself about ready to blow.

"Nngh... ahh, ahh... ahhn...!~ F-fuck my ass...! Oohh... I... I feel like... I-I'm gonna cum...!~" Diddy said and whimpered, feeling his cock twitching some more as the Kremling chuckled, pounding into the slutty monkey's asshole. "The go right ahead~" With that, Diddy threw his head back and screamed, staining the barrel and the floor with his semen.  
Not even getting time to rest as the reptile kept fucking his tight anus. "Hhngh!~ Nnhgh! Oh fuck yeah!~ G-go harder! I can take it!~" Diddy was starting to open up to the idea that being fucked by a male wasn't so bad after all. He felt the Kremling's grip tighten and then went balls deep, pounding the monkey into submission.

Diddy's tongue lolls out, his eyes roll back and letting out the sluttiest and girlish moans out of his throat. "OOHHH!~ Right there! Pound me there, Sir!~ Oh shit!~ Your cock feels so good in my sissy ass!~" The Kremling laughed at that and gave Diddy's ass a spank, watching the bubbly cheeks wiggle and hearing the monkey boy whimper from contact.

"Yeah, such a good ass for a eager cockslut!~" The Kremling said and goes faster, almost nearing his orgasm once more. "Aaah! Hhah! Y-yes!~ I'm a slut for cocks!~ Please! Please fuck me and let me have your warm cum inside me!~ I can't take much more Sir!~" Diddy shouted, not even caring if anyone on the ship heard him at this point, he just wanted that warm semen inside his abused anus right now!

The Kremling growled and then finally gave one last thrust, a torrent of cum filled Diddy's ass as the monkey's eyes roll back and blushed. The Kremling pulled out and stained the slutty monkey's ass and back. "Hhahh... Mmm... you were such a good fuck. But a deal's a deal. I know where the Kaptain and that lumbering ape went."

Diddy turned his head, panting and trying to compose himself as he was reminded why he was subjected to this from the beginning. "If you look up top, you'll see a big castle. That's where they are." Diddy nodded as he would remember this information. Now they have a goal and Diddy hoped that Dixie was okay.

"Th-thank you Sir..." Diddy said, the Kremling picked the monkey up and planted a kiss, tongue and all, which the teenage monkey happily returned back. "Mmmm~" Once they pulled apart, Diddy's cock was erect again. "How about one more round, handsome?~" Diddy said and winks, making the Kremling grin. "Ohoho... Consider this a bonus, boy."  
The monkey smiled as he was pinned on his back and felt the cock inside his ass again. "Aaah!~ Fuck me!~ Let me feel that dick again~" Diddy wrapped his arms and legs around the Kremling as he was pounded once more. "I'm gonna give it to ya until I'm satisfied!~" He heard the Kremling say, making Diddy squeal with pleasure. "Hhhnh!~ Yes!~ Keep going!~ More!~"

[...]

Sometime later, Diddy was stepping out of the cabin, his fur a mess and he felt his ass leaking out more cum. The Kremling had left before him as the monkey boy looked like he had the best sex of his life! At least, for a male on male experience anyways. He would need to clean himself later, he scooped up the leaking cum and took a taste. He smiled and giggled to himself.

He would have to come up with an excuse for why he was like this, he adjusts his hat and goes to find Dixie, acquiring some information on where Kaptain K. Rool and DK went. Of course, he would tell her later after the journey is over. Just... not right now. They had a job to do. He finds Dixie and she runs up to him.

"I couldn't find anything, what did you learn... uh... what happened?" Dixie asked him, Diddy gave a nervous chuckle and scratched his neck. "Oh, I had a run in with some Kremlings. I managed to get away but I overheard one of them with some juicy intel." Diddy said, already making up a story.

As they start their journey proper, Diddy wondered if other males would be interested in him. He had a secret smile on his face from those thoughts. One step at a time.

END


End file.
